Ravager
by Blues32
Summary: My version of Ravager's origin. A young girl's descent into madness...and stuff. Rated T for language.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Behold the origin of my version of the Ravager. Well, the fourth one really. I think Rose was number four…or was she three? There was Grant Wilson…Wade DeFargo…maybe somebody else…eh, never mind. Just enjoy. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Ravager"**

**Chapter One**

**FLASHBACK: Chang's Laboratory**

Sonic came to sitting in the bizarre looking chair Chang had put him in. He was in terrible pain, but that was nothing new, so he couldn't blame the crazy old professor for that. He took a deep breath and let it out, the cold air burning his lungs. Why did the old kook make it so cold in that dump? It was bad it enough that it was so dimly lit. The pain had started several weeks ago. It was nothing serious, even easily ignored. The more time passed, however, the more intense the pain became. It was interfering with his concentration, his mood, and more importantly, with his attempts to get laid. Why did he ever break up with Jinx? Oh, right. The loss of challenge. Looking back on it, it was a dumb…even heartless thing to do. Oh well, back to the problem at hand. Finally he had decided that he needed professional medical help. He couldn't turn to a normal doctor. They'd arrest his ass while he was under…if he had to BE under. He wasn't sure at the time. Slade had disappeared a while back, all that remained of his mountain base was rubble and a pedestal with a golden plaque on it. Chang was his best bet, though the idea had creeped him out. Given the amount of money he was paying, the old man better be able to tell him what was wrong. Speaking of the crazy old man, he came into the room holding a clipboard and pulling that tiny moustache of his in thought.

Sonic: Well, doc? What's the verdict? No, don't tell me. I'm pregnant aren't I? Oh, WHY didn't I insist they use protection! WHY!

Chang grinned, though whether it was about his joke or what he was going to tell him, Sonic couldn't say. It made shivers go down his spine either way.

Chang: I'm afraid it's slightly more severe then that.

Sonic: …well?

Chang: It would seem that your powers, your ability to absorb sound waves aren't as much under your control as you might think.

Sonic scratched his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

Sonic: What are you talking about, old man?

Chang: Your body isn't expelling all the sound waves you absorb. Furthermore, your body isn't as immune to those sound waves as you seem to believe.

Sonic had a sinking feeling in his gut.

Sonic: Meaning…?

Chang: The sound waves you can't get rid of are tearing your insides apart, my boy. You're dying.

Sonic's eyes widened. It couldn't be true. There was no way.

Sonic: You…you're lying! How could I be…?

Chang exhaled, letting out a puff of mist into the cold air.

Chang: Think about the pain you're in. Does it FEEL like I'm lying?

Sonic: (deadpan) No. …how long do I got?

Chang: Hard to say…no more then a year I'd imagine. In the meantime, I suggest you develop an addiction to painkillers, because you'll be needing them.

Chang undid the straps to the chair.

Chang: Now get out. I've work to do.

Sonic stood up and staggered out. Dying…he couldn't believe it. How could it be?

**FLASHBACK: Ruined Jump City**

Raven panted heavily. It was no good. She given everything she had, and though Trigon was injured, he wasn't beaten. Raven fought back tears. She had tried…tried to make up for letting him into her world. She had tried to make up for losing control of her own body, becoming his servant. She had tried to make up for…for…KILLING Shade. The thought of Shade lying in a puddle of his own blood less then a mile away gave Raven a second wind. He laid down his life to bring her back to the light. She couldn't let his death be in vain. The Titans watched silently as their friend battled for the fate of the world of mortals. It was obvious that this was beyond them. The amount of power Raven was displaying was awesome and for a time, it restored their wavering faith in the success of their mission. Now though…it didn't look so good. Slade watched as well, his single eye narrowed and arms folded behind him.

Slade: And this was your master plan, Robin? Your last hope? Well done.

Robin: Shut up, Slade. You were beaten as badly as we were.

It was true. The Titans were in rough shape, as was Slade. Robin's mask contained a bruised eye that was sure to swell eventually. His arm was twisted in a bad position, probably broken. His costume was torn and burnt and he was covered in scraps and bruises. Cyborg's metal body was covered in dents, his left hand a useless hunk of metal. Starfire's lip was busted and bleeding and she had a gash along her stomach which she held tightly. Beast Boy was on the ground, his leg broken. Terra's stone body was cracked in numerous places, blood oozing out, carrying tiny chunks of dirt with it. Raven had told them Shade was dead, but they hadn't seen the body. Slade himself had cracks all along his mask. Sections of his costume were torn revealing either cut or burnt flesh underneath. It truly looked like the end. They watched as Raven blocked another blast from Trigon's eyes and in a burst of power, sent a massive bird of pure energy at him. Trigon's howl echoed throughout the dead city. Raven lowered to the ground and collapsed to her knees. She looked around, her hopes dashed. If Trigon was dead…why was everything still in ruin? A massive red hand clutched the tower as Trigon used it to help himself stand up. One of his eyes was shut and swollen. His mouth had blood trickling down, staining his white beard.

Trigon: **AN IMPRESSIVE EFFORT, CHILD. HAD I KNOWN YOU'D POSE SUCH A THREAT, I'D HAVE DISPOSED OF YOU UPON MY COMING, RATHER THEN ENLIST YOU. HOWEVER, IT HAS ALL BEEN FOR NAUGHT, HASN'T IT? YOU'VE NOTHING LEFT, HAVE YOU?**

Raven closed her eyes.

Raven: I'm sorry everyone. He's too strong…

Raven opened her eyes. She wouldn't cringe in fear. If this was how she was to die, she would accept it. To her shock, she noticed somebody standing on the tower behind her father. It couldn't possibly be…he should be stone like everyone else… Yet there he was, his mask unmistakable. Gremlin was standing on top of the ruins of her home. In his hands was a large gun, like a bazooka or something. He put in over his shoulder, aimed, and fired. Something struck Trigon in the back. When it did, a vortex of some kind opened directly behind him and began to pull him in.

Trigon: **WHAT! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!**

Raven stared in amazement. Trigon struggled against the pull, but he was too badly injured to resist. It would seem Raven accomplished something after all. Besides, he was in the middle of the blood red water. He had nothing to grab on to. Gremlin bent down and picked up something…it looked like a megaphone.

Gremlin: Hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAAAA! Sorcery nothing, bub! That's the power of my genius! That portal leads to a little place I call the neutral zone. No form of energy can exist in there without being absorbed into it, thus it remains permanently neutral…hence the name. Not even YOU can escape if you can't summon the power to do it, CAN YOU!

Trigon slipped further toward the portal, bellowing in rage and disbelief.

Trigon: **THIS…IS NOT…OVER! I SHALL RETURN! MARK MY WORDS, MORTALS, YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF TRIGON THE TERRI…**

Trigon's words were cut off as the portal swallowed him. Raven thought she saw numerous beams of crimson light burst into the air, but that was probably just the portal closing. There was a flash of bright light and suddenly all was as it should be. The tower was standing, the buildings were perfect, even the car she was kneeling next to was back in one piece. Raven stood and brushed her long hair back behind her head. It was over.

Robin: Raven!

Raven turned to see her friends running toward her. Their wounds gone, even their clothes were repaired. She smiled and waved. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt happy...really happy. There was no need to suppress it. This time she was ALLOWED to be happy. She soon found herself surrounded by the faces of the people she called her family.

Starfire: Truly incredible, Raven! I have never seen such power!

Beast Boy: Yeah, who knew you had it in you?

Raven sighed and looked at herself. Strange…why was her cloak blue again? Granted it was a lighter color of blue, but it was still blue. Oh well.

Raven: I don't think I DO have it in me anymore. I'm surprised I didn't burn myself out with that.

Terra: …Slade got away.

Robin: We'll find him. He's been gone for a while, after all. It's not like he's got much to fall back on.

Starfire: …uh…Raven? You informed us that Shade had met his end, did you not?

Raven's face fell. In the excitement, she had actually forgotten. Now she felt even worse about it.

Raven: Yeah…I…it wasn't…I didn't mean to…

Shade: Didn't mean to what?

Raven's eyes widened. Shade stared at her, a confused look on his face.

Shade: What happened to your hair…and your cloak?

He turned to the others.

Shade: Did I MISS something?

Raven couldn't believe it. She had felt his pulse. She had watched the blood pool around him.

Raven: You…you can't be…you were dead. I know you were.

Shade: Dead? Okay, what the hell are you talking about?

Robin: What's the last thing you remember?

Shade scratched his head.

Shade: Uh…something about Slade attacking the tower with…

His eyes widened.

Shade: Oh shit, that's right! What happened with Trigon and the end of the world?

Beast Boy: Over and done with, dude.

Shade stared at Beast Boy blankly.

Shade: …the end of the world…is over and done with?

Cyborg: Yep.

Shade: …okay…so why is there still a world?

The Titans smiled (even Raven) and Robin shrugged.

Robin: False alarm?

Shade: Good enough for me. …could somebody explain why my shoulder hurts?

Raven: It's a long story. …in fact…you remember how you asked me out to dinner that one time?

Shade frowned. Yeah, he remembered. She could have been nicer with her rejection. Raven blushed a little and smiled faintly.

Raven: Maybe…if you're still interested that is…we could do that tonight and I'll explain everything then?

Shade stared at her for a moment then pinched his cheek.

Shade: Ow!

The Gremlin on the roof hadn't moved since Trigon's departure. It was just a robot. He must have designed it to get rid of Trigon if he was freed. Gremlin never escaped. He, like everyone else, was turned to stone. He must have been feeling pretty smug by then.

**FLASHBACK: Underground Lair**

Slade sat in his stoned chair, waiting patiently. Cinderblock came in, holding Sonic by the back of his shirt.

Sonic: I said put me down you stinking hunk of granite! I'll reduce you to rubble!

Slade: No need for such violence, Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened as he stared at the masked man. Slade wasn't surprised, what having been dead this whole time.

Sonic: Slade! But…where the hell have you been? I thought you had died!

Slade: As they say, "reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated".

Cinderblock dropped Sonic. He stood up, glaring at the stone beast. Slade leaned forward.

Slade: But that won't apply to you for much longer will it, Sonic?

Sonic stiffened. Slade tossed a clipboard down at his feet. It was the results of Chang's tests.

Slade: How tragic. A young life cut short.

Sonic was sorely tempted to bring the whole building down, but Slade must have had a point to bringing him here. He should find out what it is before he killed him.

Sonic: (low) What do you want?

Slade: Your services, as usual. However, rather then a monetary form of payment…you would receive treatment for your…condition.

Sonic's eyes widened. Could it be? Was it possible?

Sonic: Why should I trust you?

Slade: Because you have nothing to lose either way, do you?

Sonic was silent. He DID have something. Last week he had managed to patch things up with Jinx. Still…if he could find a way to stay alive…that would help the relationship. I mean, him being alive would certainly be a plus in Jinx's book, wouldn't it?

Sonic: What do you want me to do?

Slade sat back. It worked, as he knew it would. Sonic was his tool again. It would cost less to keep him alive then it would to pay him his old fee. Costly bastard, the reason he used monsters instead of henchmen. Perhaps he would send Sonic to steal the items necessary to keep himself alive. Then he'd be costing next to nothing at all.

Slade: All in due time. I just wanted to inform you that you're once again under my employ…simply under different terms. We'll be in touch. Oh and remember…if I go down, your treatment goes with me.

Sonic clenched his fists and nodded.

Sonic: Yeah…I know.

**FLASHBACK: Carnival Haunted House**

The woman who called herself Grim stared up at the Titans, blood flowing from the scythe sticking in her back and out her stomach. It wasn't fair. She just wanted to pay them all back for the years of taunting. Melody Childs deserved revenge, didn't she? It was because of her classmates in school that she never went to dances. It was because of THEM that she never went to movies, or out to dinner. Only one man ever seemed to love her and that relationship was very brief. All that left her with was a baby she couldn't keep and another reason to hate the world. So she scared a few (hundred sixty five) people to death. Was that really any reason to kill her? Sure it may have LOOKED like an accident, but she knew better. They MADE her hit that trip wire that brought her extra scythe down from the ceiling. She vomited blood. Who was she kidding? She brought this on herself. She had a promising career as a chemist. Job offers from paramedical companies poured in and she threw it all away for petty revenge.

Grim: I…I never…never really…got a chance to…hold my little…gi…

The darkness and cold overtook her.

:CUE THEME:

**Present Day: Cemetery, San Francisco**

Rose Johnson leaned against a nearby tree, ignoring the rain as she watched the joke of a funeral take place for the woman she barely knew (by "joke" I mean barely anyone was attending). Melody Childs, her birth mother was being lowered into the ground. Yet another stain on her miserable life. She rubbed her neck where that jagged rock had struck her about a year ago. She was walking home from school, alone as usual, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She reached back and pulled a dull red rock out, the tip dripping with a tiny bit of blood. She washed the cut out and bandaged it. That should have been the end of it, though it made for an interesting story, but it wasn't. Now whenever somebody pissed her off or something happened she could blame somebody for, that wound began to itch. Almost like something was moving around underneath her skin. It happened often enough. The kids made fun of her white hair since early childhood and they never stopped. They claimed she bleached it, which was a total lie. Her foster parents ignored her most of the time. When she came home with an aced test in hand, was she congratulated? Did it go up on the refrigerator? No. They were too busy with their REAL son. Bastards. How she loathed them. Basically it felt like life was against her. She had emerald green eyes that glared darkly at the proceedings. Her long white hair was tied in a pony tail, but her bangs remained over her face, water dripping down from them. Her red lipsticked lips were pulled back in a sneer. She didn't bother dressing up for the occasion. She just threw on a white long sleeved shirt, a pair of tan pants, her black and red sneakers, and her long overcoat. She snorted. Her foster parents watched her go. They didn't even make a half hearted suggestion to get an umbrella…or ask where she was going at all. She had a few friends who offered their condolences. She smirked a little. Only one of them had the intelligence to question how she found out about her mother's death at all. It didn't surprise her. Cheryl was a bit of a nerd. They were all outcasts really. She sometimes felt like "The Breakfast Club" only they didn't meet in detention. She sighed.

Rose: Nice of you to come.

Voice in the Tree: It was the least I could do.

Rose said nothing for a while. She had been wanting to ask this for months, but never had the guts. She wasn't going to wait any longer.

Rose: …I want to go with you.

Voice in the Tree: Dangerous thinking, Rose. You know I'm not exactly a saint.

Rose: I'm tired of the sum of our relationship being weekly visits in secret. All we ever do is train a lot and talk.

Voice in the Tree: Wouldn't be much different if you came with me.

Rose snorted.

Rose: I know that. But…they did this to her, didn't they? It was their fault.

Voice in the Tree: …if they hadn't someone else would have.

Rose was surprised. Was he actually sticking up for the Titans or was he simply stating a fact? Probably the latter.

Rose: Then I'd want to kill them instead.

Voice in the Tree: …it won't be pleasant.

Rose: Nothing ever is.

Voice in the Tree: …you'll never see your friends again.

Rose: I'll send them e-mail.

The voice sighed. He wanted to keep her out of this, but it looked like he wasn't going to get that choice. Besides…she could be useful.

Voice in the Tree: …there's a black car in the parking lot. The lights will be flashing when you leave here. Go to it and get in.

Rose: …thank you.

There was a soft sound of somebody leaping out of the tree. Rose didn't turn to look. She knew better. It could draw attention to him. The funeral was over and everyone was leaving. Rose walked over to the freshly buried grave and reached into her coat. She swore softly when she saw the shape the flower was in. She didn't want anyone to know what she was doing, so she had hid it in her coat. She shook her head and placed in on the grave. It was the only one there.

Rose: …if we bumped into each other on the street, would you know me? Would I know you? Would something inside me click and say, "I know this woman. I don't know from where, but I know her." Or would we just say, "excuse me" and continue on our way? I'll never know now. All I know is what I've read in the damn papers. I know where you went to collage, but I don't know you're favorite food. I know where you lived, but I don't know what kind of music you liked. It's the sort of thing a daughter should know about her mother. Instead I'm a stranger with a newspaper. Would you have come for me some day? Did you think about me? I'll never know now.

Rose turned and headed for the parking lot.

Rose: And I'll make the ones who took that hope away from me pay.

Rose found the car with the flashing lights and climbed in.

Slade: Last chance to walk away, Rose.

Rose: …no thanks, Dad. It's not happening.

The car drove off.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Ravager"**

**Chapter Two**

**Underground Lair**

Rose whistled in awe at the size of her new home. It was very dimly lit which kind of creeped her out, but other then that, it was very impressive. In the center of the whole thing was a stone chair. It looked fairly uncomfortable. If it was for more then decoration, her father must have had a terrible back problem from it. Before coming here they had stopped off at her foster parent's house for her clothes and personal effects. The ignorant pricks never even noticed. Packing all she could into one suit case, she tossed it into the trunk of the car and left, never to return. After a long drive, they arrived in Jump City. She, looked around, dragging her suitcase on its wheels behind her. Slade watched, not exactly sure what to say. An ideal father figure, he was not. Yet the girl came willingly. She had responded well to his vague attempts at training her over the years. Perhaps the serum in his blood had something to do with her talents. That really was a moot point at the moment, however.

Slade: I told you it wouldn't be pleasant.

Rose: Life isn't pleasant, Dad. If I expected a plasma TV and CD player, I'd be a fool. I expected a dump, so this is better then I had hoped.

Rose continued looking around until she came across what had to be the ugliest statue she had ever seen. It was human-like, big and bulky with a flat almost perfect square for a head. It must have been eight feet tall…maybe more. Rose sucked at estimates of height. Rose gestured her thumb toward it.

Rose: Hey, what's with the ugly decoration?

Slade: My dear Rose, that is NOT a decoration.

Rose jumped as the statue growled and grumbled. The flat head turned and she was stared at by glowing red eyes.

Rose: Holy crap!

Slade: Rose, this is Cinderblock. Cinderblock, Rose.

Cinderblock just stared. Rose waved weakly, a nervous smile on her face.

Rose: Any other…friends I should know about?

Slade: Just one. My other…associates are currently in jail.

Rose: Where is he…she…it?

Slade: You'll meet him soon enough. Wintergreen, if you'd be so kind as to show Rose to her room.

Rose managed to hide her surprise as an old man in a white suit stepped out of the shadows and bowed. He led Rose to a small room with a bed and dresser.

Rose: Why does he even have this room?

Her question went unanswered. Maybe he was expecting her all the long. She smiled at the thought as she packed her things. It was nice to think that…maybe she found a place where she could belong.

Female Voice: _Feh. Belong? Don't count on it, Rose._

Rose's eyes widened and she looked around. No speakers…and obviously no one around to speak. …she hadn't slept on way over. She must have been tired, that was all. She decided to get some sleep. She'd be better in the morning.

**Underground Lair: The Next Morning**

Rose stepped out of the bathroom (yeah, he BETTER have a bathroom in those bases) feeling refreshed. A pleasant night's sleep and a hot shower was all she needed. Rose felt great. After several tries she managed to find what passed for a dining room. Wintergreen had already prepared some pancakes and sausage. She was taken aback. She always had to make her own food.

Rose: Uh…thank you. _Don't get too comfy. You know you're going to be working your ass off sooner or later. This isn't a retreat. You're a…_

Rose frowned. Do super villains have sidekicks or was that only superheroes? If it was the latter, what does that make her? Furthermore, what did it matter? She ate her breakfast and went to find her father. He was sitting in that stone chair in the center chamber. Guess it wasn't just for decoration after all (his aching back!). Judging from the way his fingers were folded in front of him and how he was staring straight ahead, Rose assumed he was…plotting. She cleared her throat.

Slade: Ah, Rose. I was just thinking about you.

Rose: Uh…I was just wondering when I could get to work. It feels…wrong living here without doing anything.

So the girl was eager. That was good to hear.

Slade: Very well. You'll find your uniform in your room in the closet.

Rose raised an eyebrow. Well, she didn't check the closet last night. She wondered what her uniformed looked like.

**Underground Lair: Center Chamber, few minutes later**

Rose: Dad…is this really necessary?

Rose tugged at her costume's gloves. In a lot of ways it looked like her father's. The biggest difference was the metal mask. Rather then something that covered her entire face like Slade's, hers covered the top of her head, stopping at the tip of the nose and around. She had a sword strapped to her back. Slade turned his head to regard his daughter, still sitting, still with his hands folded.

Slade: Yes. As my apprentice, you must wear the uniform. The mask hides your identity.

Rose: …yeah. Still…how'd you know my size?

Slade: I have my ways, Rose. You shouldn't be concerned by it.

Rose decided that she'd be able to find out as time went on. It wasn't a very pressing question anyway.

Slade: Naturally you won't be using the name "Rose" while in that uniform.

Rose: Yeah…about that. I was thinking…the Ravager.

Slade was going to ask for her opinion anyway. In his mind, that was one of the "perks" of being his daughter. You get to make your own choices now and again.

Slade: Very well…Ravager. Your training begins today. Sonic?

Sonic grumbled and stepped into view, arms folded.

Sonic: You've got to be kidding! You brought me here to train a greenhorn?

Ravager: Who the hell is this?

Slade: Your instructor.

Ravager: My instructor? He looks younger then I am!

Slade: Apprentice…do as I tell you. He is your instructor. He's going to teach you what I could not.

Ravager folded her arms.

Ravager: And that is…?  
Slade: Fighting meta-humans.

Sonic: Alright, let's get started. Powers for this session or no?

Slade: Not this session.

Sonic shrugged and popped his neck.

Sonic: You're the boss.

**Dojo**

The only brightly lit area of the lair, the dojo was actually a hologram room with one program…a dojo. That way you couldn't break the walls, but still keep the feel of a dojo in combat. Very relaxing. The mat on the floor was real enough. Ravager took a fighting stance. Sonic smirked and shook his head.

Sonic: Draw your sword, love.

Ravager: Pardon?

Sonic pointed toward the blade on her back.

Sonic: Your sword. Pull it out. Use it.

Ravager: No, not that part. Did you call me "love"?

Sonic: Just a nickname. Don't read anything into it. I'm taken.

Ravager drew her sword and scowled.

Ravager: Then I'm about to make a young girl cry…assuming it is a girl. I shouldn't jump to conclusions but…eh, forget it.

Ravager swung at Sonic. Sonic ducked it easily, still smirking. Ravager gritted her teeth and swung again, lower this time. Sonic jumped and kicked her in the face. She staggered back, stunned. Sonic chuckled.

Sonic: No. You're making a young boy laugh.

Ravager yelled in rage as she brought the sword over her head and swung down. Sonic side-stepped right and the blade buried itself into the mat. He put his foot down on it and put his finger to her head like a gun.

Sonic: Bang. Game over.

Sonic lifted his foot off the blade and stepped back.

Sonic: Pull it out and try again.

Ravager was furious. This boy was making a fool of her. After all the training she did? She didn't think so. She…_he dodges left then brings his foot around, catching me in the chin_…what? Ravager blinked. She saw something…

Sonic: I don't have all day, Ravager. I'm going out tonight. With that in mind, could you try not to bleed on me? This costume is dry clean only.

Ravager growled and tried to catch him in the face with a jab. He dodged left and brought his foot around, catching her in the chin. Ravager fell and stayed down, not knocked out, but stunned. She had seen that. She saw it coming. It was like a vision of the future, only seeing it through her own eyes. She tried to do it again, concentrating and focusing, but nothing happened. What the hell was that?

Sonic: Hey…you alright, kid?

Ravager stood up and pulled her sword out of the mat.

Ravager: I'm fine. Nice kick.

Sonic looked at her, a doubtful expression on his face. She didn't seem fine. She seemed…oddly distracted. No matter. Only meant that it would be easier to kick the crap out of her.

Sonic: Okay, here's what you did wrong. First and foremost, NEVER let your opponent's taunts take away your rational thinking. It happens to all of us, but you should learn to be a little more thick-skinned. That was too easy. Now, I don't know how to use a sword. I'm guessing Slade taught you.

Ravager: With a boken. A metal sword is…different.

Sonic: …a what?

Ravager: A sword made of wood.

Sonic: …oh. Anyway, I can't help you with the fencing. That's your problem.

Ravager: …aren't you afraid that eventually I'll be able to cut you? That I might kill you? I mean, it's not going to be today, but…

Sonic: The sword is only for today. I want you to realize that just because you're armed and I'm not, doesn't mean you have an advantage.

Ravager hefted her sword.

Ravager: Shall we go again?

**Ravager's Room**

Ravager groaned and pulled her mask/helmet off. She had trained literally until she dropped. Sonic was a tough opponent. She managed to hit him but once. It was strange…she had another one of those visions. She saw Sonic ducking under her sword and slamming both palms into her stomach. When Ravager swung, he ducked, so she quickly kicked him in his gut first. Her jaw still ached from the retaliation she received for that lucky kick. After it was over, he picked her up and took her to the bathroom to wash up. When she staggered back out, he was gone. He did say he had a date, didn't he?

Ravager: _Hope I didn't make him late. …oh, what do I care! I have to remember…I'm the bad guy now. I'm the villainess what tells the heroes her plan and whatever…well, maybe I'll skip that part._

**Dojo: Three Days Later**

Sonic was waiting for her, leaning against the wall. Ravager put her sword down and got into her stance.

Sonic: You might want that. Today, I'm using my powers.

Ravager frowned. That didn't sound good. Sonic popped his neck.

Sonic: Whenever you're ready.

Ravager swung and…_he jumps back and points his palm at me. I go flying back._ It was too late to stop it. She couldn't get out of the way of the sonic blast and she was flung into the wall behind her.

Sonic: You've got a lot of practice ahead of you.

Ravager sighed and stood up. Suddenly she remembered something.

Ravager: Hey, I forgot to ask. How'd the date go?

Sonic looked surprised.

Sonic: Well…it's not like it was my first one with her, but it went pretty well. I…

Sonic was interrupted by a kick across his face. Ravager smirked.

Ravager: Rule number seven, Sonic. Never let your opponent's chatter distract you.

Sonic wasn't amused. He fired another blast at her.

**Ravager's Room: That night**

Ravager hissed as she tried to lie down on her bed. Her back hurt from all the times she hit the wall.

Ravager: Damn it…can't the idiot take a joke?

Voice: _Of course not. He doesn't even like you. You keep him away from getting laid. You know that's all he cares about. You can see it in his eyes._

Ravager: Well, it's true he does seem to be a little…hormone driven, but otherwise he seems alr…

Ravager's eyes widened. The voice was back…and she was ANSWERING it. She quickly shut up, rolled over and put the pillow over her head.

Ravager: (frantic muttering) Nobody there, nobody there, nobody there…

**Dojo: Three weeks later**

Sonic had been dismissed about a week ago. He had taught her everything he could. She still couldn't beat him, but she could keep up with him. That was difficult in itself. Few people could move with his agility, one of them being Robin himself. Now the test was different. She had to defeat Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload…at the same time. What fun. All she had to fight them with was what Slade had been gracious enough to litter around the room. Some of the items seemed useful enough. Explosives and what not. Others, like the big box of balloons, didn't seem very helpful at all. Ravager leapt back as Plasmus's gooey hand stretched out to grab her. She slid under Cinderblock as he tried to smash her. This served to slow Plasmus down, but not stop him like she had hoped. Its hand spread out, going around Cinderblock. She frowned, looking for the explosives. Then she remembered that her father said that every so often an item would be removed. The explosives were gone! Ravager was forced to go for the nearest object, a pipe. Useless against Plasmus…and downright dangerous to use on Overload…but maybe… Ravager dodged around them, jumped up, and slammed the pipe across Cinderblock's stone face. He groaned and staggered. The pipe, however, was now utterly bent and useless. She swore and tossed it behind her. She needed a new plan. Her thoughts were interrupted by a terrible electric jolt that left her costume smoldering. She pulled herself up. As she did, she got a good look at the box of balloons and nearly smacked herself. They were WATER balloons. She hurled them at Overload. With a rapid splashing, he was reduced to a giant computer chip in a puddle. Before she could enjoy her first ever victory over one of the beasts, she found her body being enveloped in purple muck. She couldn't move and soon she couldn't breathe as her entire body was pulled under. After a few seconds she was released, coughing and gagging. It smelled rank in there. Fortunately the beasts were under orders not to kill her…if they could help it. Thankfully, this time they could help it.

Ravager: _Damn…I failed again. I'm disappointing him._

Voice: _You were a disappointment in his eyes all your life. Why do you think he never came for you? Weekly visits alone do not a good relationship make._

Ravager winced. The voice was still talking to her. It never responded to anything she said. It just seemed to leave its two cents and disappear. She was wondering if she was cracking.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Ravager"**

**Chapter Three**

**Gremlin's Lair: One Month Later**

Ravager smirked at Gremlin, a pile of destroyed robots between them. She had no idea why her father made this her last test. It was ridiculously easy. The task was simply this and I quote. "Find the one called Gremlin and kill him." That's it. No information on where he was, who he was, nothing. She WAS however, given access to some of the information on the computer. The locations of certain technological robberies, coupled with tabloid stories of a haunted factory told her exactly where Gremlin was hiding. Gremlin's mask lenses flared red as he stared at her, arms crossed. She held her sword at the ready.

Gremlin: Rose, isn't it? So very nice to meet you.

Ravager was silent, but inside she was obviously asking how this guy knew her name. He laughed, a sound that was somehow both chilling and irritating at the same time.

Gremlin: Do you even know who I am, girl? Under this mask, I mean?

Ravager: That isn't relevant.

Gremlin: I'm telling you anyway. I'm your brother.

Ravager sneered. What a ridiculous attempt to get a stay of execution…oh that was a good one-liner. Maybe she should say that aloud. Gremlin sighed, shrugged, and shook his head.

Gremlin: I can tell from your expression you don't believe me. Well, it would take too long to prove it, so I'll just get to the point. I'm a genetic construct containing DNA from your father and someone else. Who that someone else is, it doesn't matter, but there it is.

Ravager snickered. What a sci-fi geek. A "genetic construct". That's a good one. She sprang forward and shoved her sword into his chest.

Ravager: And there it…

Ravager's eyes widened. _The face plate falls off, revealing that it's a robot._ Ravager swore as the face plate jarred loose.

Ravager: You tricked me.

The eyes of the robot focused on her face with a faint whirling sound. It looked almost like what was underneath the skin, metal muscle tissue and all that.

Gremlin: (tinny) Yeah, well. That's how we roll here in Jump City, dawg.

Ravager: When I find you, I WILL kill you.

Gremlin: Is it because I said "dawg"? It's because I said "dawg" isn't it? Look, Rosie-girl. You're making a big mistake. Slade is hardly an ideal father figure. You're getting yourself in big trouble.

Ravager pulled her sword out of the robot's chest and swung, cleaving the head off. She wasn't sure what the sword was made of, but it seemed to cut just about anything.

Ravager: (muttering) Tell me something I don't know.

Gremlin: You've got a little bit of oil on your face. I think you must have gotten it splattered there when you bisected that one drone. Bet you didn't know that.

Ravager rolled her eyes and rubbed her face. What did it take to disable this one?

Gremlin: Oh and before the bomb I put in this robot goes off, I just thought I'd say you can call me Jay, being my big sister and all. Bye!

The body began to vibrate. Ravager turned and ran. She was thrown out the door by the explosion. Sadly the door didn't open quite right and she crashed through it. She got up coughing and holding her side.

Ravager: Damn that bastard…

The police would be coming soon. She found a manhole, pried it open with her sword, climbed down some and put the manhole back before dropping into the sewage below.

Ravager: _My brother? Could he be telling the truth? …he did warn me about the bomb…and it obviously wasn't too strong. Could he have not wanted to kill me?_

Voice: _You've a hole in the back of you costume. It was burnt into it. You tell me whether or not he wanted to kill you._

Ravager: Shut up! Just shut up! You're driving me insane!

As usual the voice didn't respond. Ravager chuckled bitterly. Driving her insane? Wasn't the very reason she was hearing that voice because she WAS insane?

**Outside Titans Tower: Six Days Later**

At last. Ravager had waited so long for this day. Over two months of training, getting smacked around by all sorts of super powered freaks, it all came down to this. Backed by an army of robots and even Sonic himself, she was finally ready to kill the Teen Titans. By stepping onto the island so late at night, she had triggered an alarm. The infrared sensors were everywhere. It was only a matter of time before…ah…there they were now. They didn't look happy…but who cared?

Sonic: Hey guys! Nice night ain't it? Raven, your hair is a bit of a mess, love. Were you and your doggish boyfriend doing something considerably inappropriate for people your age before we stopped by?

Raven glared at Beast Boy who rubbed the back of his head.

Beast Boy: Actually we kind of had an accident with the microwave.

Raven: Long story short…

Raven flicked Sonic off. Sonic sighed.

Sonic: You're beautiful when you're telling me off.

Shade growled and dragged his nails across a rock, making sparks like flint on metal.

Shade: You just keep running your mouth and I'll…

Robin: Shade, shut up.

Robin was staring at the Slade-bots, his fists clenched. His eyes settled on Ravager. Ravager was taking it all in, relishing the moment. She gave her best evil smile when she felt Robin's eyes on her.

Terra: …another apprentice?

Robin: Looks that way.

Ravager: I am the Ravager…you killed my mother.

The Titans list of people they had killed was pretty short (well, Shade's wasn't so short, but let's not get into that) so they knew exactly who she meant.

Cyborg: I thought she said something about a little girl…

Ravager: I never knew my mother…you took that chance away.

Starfire: We are sorry for your loss…but becoming Slade's apprentice is akin to the…Faustian deal?

She turned to Robin who nodded, telling her she got the term right.

Starfire: You do not understand the…

Ravager drew her sword.

Ravager: Shut up. Your voice nauseates me. Kill them all.

Robin: Titans, GO!

Ravager's training seemed to be paying off. The Titans couldn't touch her. Of course it could be because they were barely paying her any mind, going after Sonic and the robots. Sure, they swung when she was close by, but they never actually went after her. It was like they had deemed her unimportant. In reality, they figured she had somehow been tricked into her apprenticeship and didn't want to hurt her. So she did what any teenage girl seeking attention would do. She cut Cyborg's arm clean off. Needless to say, they were surprised. Terra knocked her away with a wave of earth before she could do further damage to him.

Terra: I got this!

Terra went after Ravager.

Terra: Listen to me, Ravager. I know this may seem like a great idea and all, but it's not.

Ravager swung her sword. Terra managed to dodge it then got an idea. She created a massive dirt cloud around Ravager, blinding her. Ravager coughed and swore.

Ravager: You don't even know me!

Terra: I've been there before. I know how it feels to be full of hate. I know how convincing Slade's words can be. You don't understand what you're dealing with!

Ravager growled and thrust her sword through the cloud in the direction of Terra's voice. Terra cried out as the sword buried itself in the stone skin of her shoulder. She tripped over a rock and fell backward. Her concentration gone, the cloud subsided.

Beast Boy: Terra!

Beast Boy tried to get over to her, but Sonic got in his way, blowing him back with a sonic blast.

Sonic: Come on, you don't want to get involved in that. Girls only time and all that.

Beast Boy turned into a bull and charged him. Sonic yawned and blasted the rocks below him. Beast Boy stumbled and fell to the ground. Ravager put her sword to Terra's throat.

Ravager: Now…you'll be the first. This was so easy. To think I trained so long for this. DIE!

At the same instant, Beast Boy attacked Sonic again. Sonic tried to blast him with another sonic wave when an explosion from Starfire's starbolts knocked him over. The blast went wild and struck a rock near Ravager and Terra. Terra tried to use the rock fragments to save her life, but underestimated the force they were traveling with. A decent sized chunk flew at Ravager, embedding in her left eye. Ravager dropped her sword and let out a blood curling scream. Terra crawled back, utterly freaked out about what she had just done. Not knowing better, Ravager made the mistake of pulling the piece of rock out of her eye socket. That made the blood gush out. She covered it with her hand, but she was already feeling weak. Sonic swore and blasted the Titans away. He picked the bleeding girl up, grabbed her sword and they escaped on a raft while the robots held the Titans off. Sonic put the girl down.

Sonic: Hey. You okay?

Ravager: (weakly) Oh yes. I put my eye out all the time. Nothing special. Great at parties.

Blood loss became too much for her and she passed out. Sonic pulled out a communicator.

Sonic: Hey, boss. Got a problem. Well, yeah, but that's not the problem. Funny story, funny story…you see…what had happened was…

**Underground Lair: Medical Chamber**

Ravager slowly came to back in the lair. Her blood slicked mask laid next to her on the table she was lying on. She had a tube in her arm. Her eye followed the tube to the other end which was a…you know, I don't know what the doodad use for blood transfusions looks like. So let's just say it was that and nobody was currently connected at the other end. Ravager carefully pulled it out and felt her face. It was bandaged up, a big hunk of gaze over her eye. Suddenly it all hit her.

Ravager: Sweet mother of God, my eye…! That bitch took out my eye!

She stood up and ran over to the nearest garbage can, vomiting into it. Whether it was the shock of losing an eye, or something to do with a more…physical problem, she didn't know or care. She wiped her mouth and clenched her teeth. She felt…different. She wasn't sure how.

Slade: Ah. You're awake.

Ravager refused to jump. Not this time. Her father seemed to have an annoying habit of popping up from nowhere and startling the hell out of people.

Ravager: I'm surprised that I'm still alive.

Slade: You're fortunate that you and I are of the same blood type, Rose.

Well, that explained where the blood came from.

Ravager: …she caught me by surprise. I didn't think she'd…do something so drastic. I didn't think superheroes did that sort of crap.

Slade: "Superheroes" are only in comics and cartoons, child.

Voice: _Feh. I suppose the same applies to supervillains. Douche bag._

Ravager resisted the urge to grab her head…or laugh at the insult.

Ravager: I…I'm feeling a bit out of it. If there's nothing to discuss here, I'd really like to go to my room.

Ravager was dismissed and she went to her room, mask in hand. She'd wash it out later. She tossed it across the room and held her head.

Ravager: My eye…how could this have happened to me?

Voice: _It happened because you let it happen._

Ravager: Shut up! You're not real!

A figure stepped out of the shadows...well, more like floated. Its feet never touched the ground. It looked a lot like her…but its eye was glowing red. Its other eye wasn't bandaged, just a gaping hole in its head. It seemed to bleed profusely from wounds that opened and closed randomly on her body…besides her eye. That bled all the time.

Figure: Oh, I'm very real.

Ravager closed her eye and shook her head. It wasn't real. She was just going insane. That was all. The girl sighed.

Figure: Rose, that's enough. Whether I'm real or not isn't the point here.

Ravager: Then what IS the point?

Figure: Revenge, sweetie. It always has been. Isn't that why you became what you are?

Ravager nodded. That was true. She sat down at the edge of her bed. The figure hovered over and stood before her.

Ravager: Who are you?

Figure: That depends on what you believe. Am I a figment of your imagination, or something more?

Ravager: You're asking me?

Figure: I'm asking what you believe, yes.

Ravager sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Ravager: I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. My head feels like it's on fire.

Figure: That's the chemicals in your blood altering your mind. It's opening parts of your brain you never could use before.

Ravager looked up at the girl. She had stated it so matter-of-factly that she found it hard to argue. Hard, but not impossible.

Ravager: (snort) Chemicals? What chemicals?

Figure: The chemical's in your father's blood.

Ravager: …opening parts of my mind, hmm? Interesting. Okay, since I wasn't aware of any chemicals in my father's blood…at least on the conscious level…I'm more inclined to believe that you're not just a result of madness. Assuming it's true of course.

The figure grinned, blood spilling from the razor toothed mouth.

Figure: Glad to hear that. Well…since you're Rose, I suppose that makes me your thorns. You may simply refer to me as Thorn.

Ravager: Alright, Thorn. Why have you been whispering in my ear this whole time?

Thorn: To get you to understand.

Ravager: Understand WHAT?

Thorn: That your revenge shouldn't be limited to just the Titans.

Ravager put her arms on her legs and placed her chin in her hands.

Ravager: Go on. Who else is there?

Thorn: Slade.

Ravager: …what reason could I possibly have to get revenge on my own father?

Thorn threw her hands up into the air.

Thorn: That's exactly why. He knew where you were. He knew you were miserable. Did he come for you? No. Did he do ANYTHING for you except try to train you? No. Don't you see? He wanted this the whole time. His goal has always been to turn you into his little apprentice. He molded you into a tool for his petty criminal schemes.

Ravager was silent. It made so much sense. That bastard…

Ravager: …what should I do about it?

Thorn: What else?

Thorn leaned down and put her face in front of hers.

Thorn: Kill him.

Ravager gagged. Her breath smelled of rot and disease. The fact hit Ravager like a train.

Ravager: What are you? You can't be a figment of my imagination, because I can smell you.

Thorn: (shrug) Insanity at certain degrees can cause you to smell things that aren't there.

Thorn rubbed her chin then smiled again.

Thorn: Think of me as a protective older sister, wanting only to look after her little sibling's well being.

Ravager liked that idea. She always wanted a sibling who gave a damn about her other then to stare at her ass. …she made a side note to kill her foster family. Thorn did seem nice enough…if a little creepy. Maybe it would be fun to have her around.

Ravager: …I'd like that.

Ravager embraced Thorn suddenly, ignoring the wet warmth from the blood that oozed down Thorn's body. Thorn was taken aback. She felt the need to return her affection so she gently patted Ravager on the back.

Thorn: Sleep now little sister. We've much to do later.

Ravager nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. She took her shoes off and lay down on her bed. She didn't even notice that her costume had no blood on it at all. She was out in seconds. Two other eyes opened on Thorn's forehead.

Thorn: _Perfect. The seed has been planted. The hate is blooming. All that's left is to reap it in. Once I'm strong enough, I'll possess her body, unlocking the power within me. Then…and only then…will I have a chance to claim the power of Trigon for myself._

Unbeknownst to even Thorn, she actually WAS Trigon to a certain extent. The lights that erupted when Trigon disappeared wasn't a result of the portal, but rather a last ditch effort to save himself. Trigon put his power into separate pieces and sent them across the earth. His main body was still in the neutral zone, but the pieces could form together and set him free. The rock that hit Rose in the back of the neck was such a piece. Other pieces fell into objects, animals, plants, that sort of thing. Thorn was the only one to enter a human body…for now anyway. Some of the pieces remain in their rocks, waiting. Rose's mind tainted the piece of Trigon, causing it to develop a mind of its own. Drawn to the other pieces, it justified this urge with a lust for power.

Thorn: _…it's a pity though. I'd hate to have to hurt Rose. The poor girl has suffered a lot and…_

Thorn shook her head. Such feelings of sympathy weren't appropriate for a demon. That's what she was, wasn't it? She was a demon…demon's don't feel sympathy. That was…a human trait.

**Epilogue: Center Chamber**

Slade sat back as the figure entered the room, carrying a small satchel. This figure was covered in knives.

Knife-play: Did somebody order the hi-tech…whatchamajigger?

Slade: Are you certain you grabbed the right item?

Knife-play waved his hand dismissively.

Knife-play: Pfft. Of course I did. The shiny red whatchamajigger with the glowing green orb in the center, next to the floating green thingamabob and not the purple doodad sealed in the protective casing.

He handed Slade the satchel. Slade opened it and nodded.

Slade: Very good. I'll be in touch in case other assignments come up that require a…unique touch such as yours.

Knife-play: Great. Remember to pay up. Stiff me and you become a stiff. By the way…doesn't this burg have superheroes in it? Why didn't I get myself into a ruckus?

Slade sat back, placing the satchel next to him. He folded his fingers in front of him.

Slade: I arranged for a…distraction.

Knife-play: Oh…okay then. Well, I'm outta here. This place is uber creepy. And how can you see anything? I mean…

Knife-play continued talking as he left.

**THE END**


End file.
